We plan to determine the structure of hemoglobin A1c and the other minor components, A1a and A1b; to work out the mechanism for the synthesis of these hemoglobins and to develop a reliable method for measuring HbA1c on multiple blood samples. During the next year we hope to study the reaction of hemoglobin with sugar phosphates and determine whether G6P hemoglobin is a precursor of HbA1c. In addition we hope to establish the structure of Hbs A1b and ascertain whether HbA1a is identical to G6P hemoglobin.